A different start
by sunnshine188
Summary: The Cullens are sent a copy of the twilight saga and they all read it. They decide to change the future a bit differently.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

It was a sunny day here in Forks which rarely happens, so we are home and now I'm in my own personal purgatory. I wish I could sleep for time to go by but being a vampire has a lot of disadvantages. But being a mind reader is pure torture, right know my family are having their couple time while I must listen to their thoughts while being on my own.

Soon after the sun set I finished listening to my music I heard my name being called. "Edward can you come here please" Carlisle my father. I chose to adopt Carlisle and Esme as my parents and I was very grateful they took on that responsibility. When I went downstairs my whole family were there staring at some books. "There's a note for us with these books Edward I think we should read them "Carlisle thought. I quickly scanned the note and read it.

Dear Cullen family

I can see the future and I saw your future

I wrote it down into these books. I think this will be especially interesting to you Edward.

Just know that the future can change but in the end of this you all will be happy.

From

Anonymous

"What should we do Carlisle" Esme asked. "I think we should just read the books then decide dear." Carlisle answered. "I want to read them and I see we will "Alice said.

After we read the books we were all speechless. I couldn't believe that in the future I would inflict so much pain upon someone. "We can't let any of this to happen. We should move" I told everyone. "No you can't Edward you should get you happily ever after" Esme told me. "But can't let Bella get hurt like she does" I told them. "Edward we can change some bits of the storey I will love to have a knew sister and a niece. " Alice told me. The word niece caught me by surprise I forgot about the baby. "Please Edward let there be a baby in the family. We read how we can keep Bella safe. Please I haven't ever asked you for anything before. Just let the family have two new members." Rosalie pleaded. Rosalie's words caught everyone caught everyone by surprise. I was so shocked I missed out on Alice's vision. "Thank you Edward and just to let you know they are beautiful. Rensemee looks just like you. She has your hair and your feature but she has Bella's eyes" Alice told me. " It said in the book that you can't see her future" I asked. "It was because that dog was always there I couldn't see her future. But because Bella doesn't fall for the dog means the dog aren't in any of our futures" She explained. The truth was I was scared right now.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

We figured out to master my strength I should go to Bella's house when she's asleep with someone else in my family. A few hours after that I went to Bella's house. I went through the window and nothing could prepare me for the sweet scent she gave off. But I have to I've already fell in love with her. Emmet came with me because he wanted to hear Bella sleep talk. Even though I knew I couldn't read her thoughts it was still annoying. I felt love coming of me in waves. I stayed for an hour then I knew I should get. But I couldn't this girl she was my life know and I couldn't stay away from her. While I was watching her I turned to see Emmet was gone. I looked out the window and saw him in the tree playing with his phone.

"I thought you wanted to be by yourself for little while "He whispered to me.

I simply nodded my head in reply. I stayed during the night and left before she would wake up.

When I got home Alice had a whole plane set up.

She was going to be in the office when Bella arrives and get her schedule she was going to ask if she needed any help. I felt a new kind of love for my family for trying to allow me this shot at happiness.

BPOV

I woke up late. So I couldn't eat breakfast it took me forever to fall asleep. But I managed to make it on time. When I went to the door to the office that was when I saw her. I short pixie girl who was the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

I went inside the building and there was a middle age woman behind the desk. Her nametag said her name was . gave me my schedule and a map of the school. When I walked out the door the girl was still there standing there in deep thought. Then she started walking towards me I looked behind me because I didn't see a reason why she would talk to me.  
"Hi I'm Alice Cullen your Isabella "Alice greeted me.  
"Yes I'm Bella" I replied.  
"Well I will show you around then" Alice told me.  
Even though I didn't know Alice I felt like I've known forever. She and I walked to my class all the while Alice keep asking me questions about myself. I answered them to her as honest as possible. She only told me a little about herself like she and her siblings were adopted.

After my classes Alice walked me to the next classes and then it was lunch. That's when I saw them four beautiful people.  
"Who are they?"I asked Alice. Straight away Alice knew who I was talking about she didn't need to because I instantly realise they were her siblings and boyfriend. They all had the same eyes and colour skin. Something about them was off liked unhuman.  
"They are my siblings and boyfriend. The two blond ones the boy is Jasper my boyfriend, the blond girl is his twin Rosalie, the big guy that' Emmet and last but not least Edward" Alice told me. Then that was when I was met with the most beautiful face I have ever seen. His name was Edward and he has bronze coloured hair and topaz eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I sat down with the rest of my family. "She likes you already Edward" Alice thought to me. "So how's it going Edward can you handle the next class? You can just skip if you want to and just build your tolerance up a bit more. Alice will keep Bella Company while you're gone."Jasper explained to me. I felt mixed emotions to that. One part of me wanted to be near Bella another part of me didn't want Bella to be put in danger. I knew Jasper was reading my emotions that were coming of me. So he calmed me down and I decided to listen to Bella.

The lunch bell just went and everyone left except for me and my siblings. "Edward you have to learn how to be around her. Anyway Alice invited her over this afternoon anyway so you better learn how to control yourself." Jasper told me. I decided I didn't want to put Bella in any danger because she was my life know. I know how it feels for all the rest of my family know I know how love feels. "I'm going to go for a hunt know and tell Esme Bella's coming over. You'd can take my Volvo home" I told the rest of them. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Edward just makes sure you are full. We don't want any accidents when Bella is around" Jasper thought. I nodded my head in agreement. I jog home thinking about the future and all the trouble that will happen. I felt nervous again maybe this wasn't Bella's future. Bella deserved better than me. But Bella was also a danger magnet she would always need protection. I went home and found Esme in the lounge room looking at me with a worried expression. "What happen Edward why aren't you at school" Esme demanded. "Calm down nothing happens Bella's coming over and I thought I should hunt before I go near her." I explained to Esme. Esme then had a massive smile on her face and began cleaning the house. I then ran out into the forest to hunt.

BPOV

It was my finale class and the only thing I could think about was Edward. His beautiful eyes and his messy hair. I was thinking about him none stop and it was embarrassing when Mike Newton came over. "Hi you're Isabella I'm Mike Newton" Mike told me. "It's Bella nice to meet you" I told Mike. Then Mike told me all about himself and his family. But I wasn't listening I was still faniscting about Edward. Alice invited me over her house to meet her family and I kindly accepted the invitation to go over there. So I was happy to go over there and see Edward again maybe this time I might be able to get to speak to him this time.

It was after class and Alice was waiting for me. "So how was your first day of school" Alice asked me. "It was good I think its better that I have a friend "I told her. At the word friend her face lit up. "Come on I have something to show you when we get to my place" Alice told me. I let Alice drive because she would know where to go. When we got to the Cullen's place I couldn't believe my eyes. The house was a timeless graceful house. It looked about a hundred years old, but it had been renovated.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

When I came home everyone was home except for Alice. " I wonder if Bella will freak when she sees the books. Jasper can't win the bet "Emmet thought.  
"Bella is not going to see the books." I told them.  
"Edward Bella has a right to know what her future hold it's not fair that you can change her future without her permission "Jasper told me.  
I knew that Jasper was right Bella deserved to know the truth what her future held for her. But what if she rejected the future I had with her. Just then I heard her truck pull up with Alice driving.

BPOV

The house was a graceful timeless home .When we walked in we were greeted by a beautiful woman with caramel hair. This must be Esme because I've met all the other females in the family. "Bella this is my mother Esme "Alice told me.  
"Hello Bella it's a pleasure to met you" Esme told me.  
"Hello Mrs. Cullen" I said.  
"Please call me Esme."Esme told me.  
I looked to my right to say something to Alice but she was gone and a few seconds later she was back again. She had in her hands four books.  
"Read these Bella if you want to find out some answers." Alice told me.  
So I did what she told me to do I read the books.

After reading the books I found out what my future held for me. I was in shock I looked around the room to see only Edward there. My Edward I knew in my heart that I loved him and I wanted him for myself. "I was quite shocked when I read these books to but I would be very happy to spend eternity with you if you will let me" Edward asked.  
I was very shocked to find out that Edward would want to spend eternity with me but I knew how happy we could be so the only thing I could say was "I would love to spend eternity with you but I want to get to know you first" I explained to Edward.  
In response Edward smiled at me. We spent the rest of the night learning about each other like our favourite colours his was blue mine being brown.  
He owns cars and has a passion for driving cars just like it said in the books. I knew that Edward still viewed himself as a soulless monster because he wanted to spend eternity with me but I'm going to spend eternity showing him he is not a soulless monster. When me and Edward was Alice came into the room.  
"Alice me and Bella are talking and getting to know each other" Edward said.  
It's going to take some time to get use to the fact that Edward can read minds. "But Edward I want to make Bella beautiful please Bella" Alice whined.  
For two hours I had to endure Bella Barbie.

After my two tortures hours of Bella Barbie it was time for me to go home. When I got home Charlie wasn't home so I quickly made dinner. After I ate dinner with Charlie I went to bed but I wasn't expecting Edward to be there. I knew in the books it said he came into my room all the time but he was still getting use to my scent. "I thought I might help you go to sleep tonight."Edward told me.  
"I didn't expect you over here tonight" I replied  
"why?" Edward asked.  
"I thought maybe my blood might be too strong for you to be able to spend the night." I answered.  
"I hunted before I came here. I would never put you in danger. You are my life now and I love you." Edward told me.  
"I know you will never hurt me I just don't want you to be in any pain". I replied. "Bella you don't need to worry about me I'm perfectly fine now that I'm with you". Edward said.  
Then I thought about something that been on my mind all afternoon since I read the books. What if Edward loves the books version of me? What if I was a different person then the book version of me? "Edward what if it's not me your in love with what if it's that other Bella you love "I asked. I  
felt all this insecurities well up inside me and it made me insecure about myself. I've already fell in love with Edward in this very short time. Even though I've known for not long it still feels like my heart is tearing into two when I think about being away from Edward. I knew this Edward was the same Edward as was in the book but I know his trying to make adjustments.  
"Bella you might not believe this but you are an amazing, wonderful beautiful person. I don't care if you aren't the same as the future Bella. But you are still Bella and your still my Bella. I can't believe I can call you mine. I was so scared that you would read the books and run away screaming." Edward admitted to me.  
"Why would I not want to spend a life with you? I've fallen in love with you already and you no it. But Edward why did you choose me. Why not someone like Rosalie I mean she is the most beautiful person" I asked.  
"Bella the only feelings I have for Rosalie is only for her as a sister. You Bella are a beautiful person and I choose you" Edward told me.  
Then Edward did something I wasn't expecting he learned down to kiss me. I felt my heart going double the pace. I tried my best to not overreact because I knew that Edward was having a hard time with my scent. Even though Edward wasn't saying anything I know this was pretty hard for him and that made me love him even more.  
"I know that you're having a hard time with my scent Edward but I want you to know that I love you even more for being with me and fighting the monster inside you." I told Edward.  
"Thinking of hurting you tears me in two Bella it makes me feel weak when I can't touch you and having to fight my inner turmoil. Every minute I'm worried that you feel this is to dangerous our relationship and tell me to go away. I will respect your wishes Bella if you want me to go I will it might kill me to do so but I will do it for you. Know go to sleep Bella and we can speak even more tomorrow ok. Just remember I love you." Edward told me.  
Then Edward started humming my lullaby and I slowly drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

A month has passed since me and Bella and Bella first met she made me so happy and my love for her gets stronger every day. She has sparked relationships with Emmet and Rosalie. They both treat her like their little sister. Esme and Carlisle see Bella as another daughter. Alice saw Bella as her best friend and sister and Jasper saw Bella as a little sister. In the short time that I have known Bella she has changed the life of the whole Cullen family. We also made some decision about the future Bella was going to try and avoid Jacob Black as much as she can which is hard because he is Charlie's best friend's son. That was the first time that me and Bella had a fight I remember it very clearly.

Flashback

"But Edward Jacob Black is supposed to be my best friend. I want a chance to meet him" Bella argued. "Bella please he will fall in love with you and I don't want to share you even as selfish as that sounds I've waited 110 years for you Bella" I told her. "I know Edward I just feel bad what if you he doesn't fall in love with anyone."Bella said. "I know Bella but do you see how wrong it will be for a werewolf to fall in love with a half vampire"I asked. "I know Edward when you put it into that context I can see how wrong it will be I will try my best to avoid him but it will be hard." Bella said.

Thinking of our first argument made me laugh. "What so funny "Bella asked me. "I'm just thinking of our first argument we had."I answered her. Bella then chuckled remembering our first argument. We were up in my room doing our homework even though I was finished mine I still loved watching Bella's forehead scrunched up trying to solve a maths problem. I then decided to help her out a little but because I knew that Alice wanted her to go shopping and she was shouting threats in her mind. Edward Cullen if Bella not ready in 5 minutes me and Rosalie are going up there to get her Alice yelled in her thoughts.

BPOV

I just finished my homework school with a little help with Edward. Then I heard my door being swang open and there stood in front of me was one angry vampire.

Alice

She grabbed me and ran to the car. In the front seat was Rosalie. Rosalie and I have bonded really well but we weren't as good as friends as I was with Alice. "Ok Bella we need to get you a new dress for the dance."Alice told me. "Alice Edward and I aren't going to go the dance we going to have a night instead "I replied. "Edward going to be in trouble when we get home" Rosalie said "He sure is I can just see it right now". Alice replied. "You both know Edward the best how can I punish him for making me go to the dance." I asked them. "Well when I'm mad at Emmet I make him not touch me which includes any kissing or any cuddling. So how about when you go to sleep you make Edward sit in the corner." Rosalie suggested. "That's a great suggestion Thank you Rosalie" I said.

We finished shopping and we all ended up with new dresses for dance. I had hundreds of dresses thrown at me to try on. Alice and Rosalie then took me into a shop I didn't think I had to ever go to. Victoria Secret. "Bella come on please come in."Alice begged. "Yeah Bella it can be part of his punishment we can make you look really beautiful and then he can't touch you." Rosalie said. "Fine I will go in but I'm not going to enjoy it."I whined. Next thing I know they were going through the racks of bras, undies, nightgowns and corsets looking for things that will look good on me. I don't think anything will look good on me. I still don't know why Edward picked me to spend the rest of eternity with me. I'm just plain and ordinary and Edward is gorgeous. Every night Edward tells me how much he loves me and I don't doubt that. But I still don't understand his choices. "Bella what are you thinking about so hard."Alice asked. "I'm just trying to figure out why Edward picked me because I'm so plain and his so gorgeous." I asked. "Bella you are the opposite of ordinary you the other half of Edward when you see you together with Edward you both look in love "Alice explained. "Edward will be stupid if he didn't fall in love with you. Here try these ones" Rosalie explained. Then Rosalie and Alice gave me a bunch of stuff to try on. I had to hand it to them they found really comfy underwear.

When we got home Charlie already had dinner and was watching TV. When I went into my room I put on my corset that Alice got me. The corset was dark blue because Edward loved that colour on me. I put it on and waited on the bed for Edward. Then I felt someone behind me. I looked behind me and it was my own personal God. Edward grabbed me by the waist and kissed me with as much passion he could without hurting me. Then I quickly put my hand up onto his chest to stop him. "You're in trouble." I said. "You found out about the dance didn't you. Bella this is something you can experience once and since I'm going to change you I want to make sure you experience everything" Edward explained. "But Edward we can go when I'm a vampire then I can be graceful like you and not fall on my face" I replied. "Bella it won't be the same when you're a vampire please do this for me Bella."Edward asked. "Ok but I won't enjoy it" I replied. "I think you will enjoy it. Know where was I." Edward asked. Then Edward removed my corset and I remove his clothing as quick as I could before I could Edward stop me. He quickly gave me my pyjamas. "Bella please you know I'm still not strong enough to make love to you yet." Edward told me. "But Edward I trust you one hundred percent."I told him. "I know you do Bella but I don't want to take any chances. Know come and go to sleep. And with that Edward started humming my lullaby. I started too slowly fall asleep.

EPOV

When Bella went to sleep I went home to see everyone else. "Edward can I see you please" Carlisle asked. I walked slowly up to Carlisle study. "We have a bit of a problem Edward. The Quiletes have started changing and they said if you don't stop seeing Bella they will start a war. So there are only two things we can do and there's only one option I liked but it's up to the family. One option is to fight and you know this family will fight for you and Bella. Or we can move tonight which is a big change in your and Bella's plans." Carlisle told me. I think you should discuss this with Bella Carlisle thought. "Ok I will have to talk to Bella what else does everyone think" I asked Carlisle. "They all think that we should move because the Quiletes are up to fourteen people change and the numbers will be too close to take any chances." Carlisle said. "I'll go and discuss with Bella what time are we leaving" I asked Carlisle. "In a few more hours I'm sorry that things didn't turn out how you and Bella chose am to be." Carlisle said. I quickly ran to Bella's to discuss things with her.

BPOV

"Bella Bella please wake up" I heard Edward ask me. I slowly woke up and I suddenly felt worried because Edward had a worry look on his face. "Bella we have to leave I need you to right a note to Charlie and tell him not to look for you."Edward said. "Edward what's going on" I asked. "Bella we have to move because the Quiletes have started changing faster then we suspected. They gave as an ultimatum. We have to move or fight them. The only way to keep you safe is to move but if you want to stay I understand Bella" Edward said. This was so much to take in we were moving I didn't think it will be this sudden but it is. Maybe we could hurry our plans and we could be seventeen together. "Does that mean you will change me quicker" I asked. "I don't know we can discuss this later Bella we got to go we only have a few hours."Edward replied. So I hurried to my notebook and started to write my note to Charlie while Edward packed for me. I doubt we needed any of my clothes because Alice will end up chucking them out.

Dear Dad

I thought I could stay in Forks but I can't I can't stay I'm not going to stay anymore to please you. I'm sorry but I've always taking the unselfish choice and now it's time for me to do something for me. I'm going Dad and I'm so sorry

I want you to know that where I will be I will be happy. I know you will notice the Cullen's are leaving I'm going with them to because they treat me really good. They treat me as part of the family something I have wanted my whole life.

I am not doing this to hurt you or mum dad I am doing this because it is the right thing to do and I know it. Please Dad do one thing for me please do not look for me or the Cullen's. I love you Dad so much

Love Bella

I put the note on the nightstand hoping he will find in the morning before work. I know that he will probable look for me but hopefully he will not look for me. "You ready to go "Edward broke the silence. "Yes I'm ready to start my knew life with you. I love you" I replied while we went on our way.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

When we got back to the house everyone was giving Bella and me sympathetic looks. I'm sorry son that it has to be this way but it's for the best Carlisle thought. "Bella I'm so sorry we have to leave so soon and I'm sorry you can't say goodbye to your father propley" Esme said. "I think a clean break will be for the best. I'm going to miss it here but as long as I'm with the family it doesn't matter where we are" Bella said. It was four in the morning when we set of to go. Me and Bella in the Volvo, Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes, Rosalie and Emmett in the BMW and Jasper and Alice in my vanquish. "This is for the best Edward" Bella said. "What do you mean Bella" I asked her. "This way we can start our life of now because I can't wait any longer because I love you so much. I want to get married now I know I'm not that into marriage but when I could be married to you it's worth it. So I think that when we get settled we should have a small ceremony with the family then go of on our honeymoon where we can make love for the first time as husband and wife."She told me. "This sound like a great idea Bella but what about school you should finish school first." I told her. "I can when I'm turned and we could go with Rensemee Edward to school as a family. I want to have her Edward after our wedding we can talk to Carlisle so it's all safe for me then you can change me and we can be one big happy family. Please Edward just think about this." Bella pleaded. "Bella I'm just scared if something goes wrong what if the baby is to strong because you younger now when you going to have her" I asked her. The truth was I don't think I can see Bella go through pain any pain. I know by reading the books about the effects of the morphine on Bella when she is being changed. I want to change her but I don't want her to go through any kind of pain especially by my doing. If wasn't for the stupid pups we wouldn't need to worry about this just yet. "Edward you read it that everything will be fine and Alice has seen me as an immortal as well and what do we always say don't bet against Alice. Anyway Edward I thought you wanted to get married to me or was I just thinking all this up. "She said. "Bella I would drive right to Vegas right know if it means I can be your wife but I just want to make sure you are making the right choices because you can't go back on them once there done Bella" I replied. "I love you Edward and I know you love me I want to spend the rest of eternity with you but not as this fragile human I want to be able to be intimate with you Edward and not to be so carful. I want you to be able to drop your guard down and kiss me propley without you holding out me. I want to make love to you Edward but I know you want to do it traditional. Please Edward change me I want to be an equal and not on two different footing." Bella said. Just then I felt something vibrate in my pocket my phone. I knew who it was ALICE. "Hello Alice" "Put Bella on know Edward" I quickly handed Bella the phone not wanting to face an angry Alice. "Hi Alice" Bella greeted. I quickly turned the music on so I could give Bella as much privacy as I could and I started to think about the things Bella was talking about. About how she would more durable as an immortal. We could be able to do things that I've only seen in peoples thoughts I could feel all her body propley without restraint. But I also knew she wanted to make love as an mortal and I was scared that I will hurt her and that is something I can't possible do but at the same time I want to feel her body on top of mine to be able to feel the warmth of her body on me. I had to quickly stop thinking about this all I would cause a car accident. "That was Alice she saw our conversation and she wanted to tell me she starting to organise the wedding all ready and stop changing your mind about my becoming a vampire because she said it's going to happen one way or another."Bella told me. "Bella you know I'm just a worrier so don't worry one way or another you will be a vampire and I will have you with me for eternity. It's still going to take a while for me to get use to the idea of having to dam you to this life." I replied. "You know you do worry too much Edward but if being dam to that life and be with you I will be very happy because you are worth it. I could never imagine being without you it pains me to even say the words. Alice said that we sound like an old married couple."Bella laughed. I loved it when I heard her laugh because her laugh is so beautiful. I had to laugh because it felt like I knew Bella my whole life. I know I've only known her for only a month but she is my life know I can't imagine ever being apart.

BPOV

I know what I want now I want to start our future now. I want to have this baby then I want to stay human and have another baby. I haven't told Edward yet because he still is having mixed feelings about changing me. Alice told me on the phone that this conversation will go well and Edward will be happy with my decision. "Edward we need to talk I want to get married next week Emmet can get a license to marry us." I told him. "Bella you sure about this because I will be happy to get married tomorrow if you wanted to" Edward said. "Edward I want to try and have the baby in a fortnight. We know what will happen and I am prepared to go through the pain if it means that I get to give you a baby."I told him. "Bella I just don't want to see you go through any pain but if you want to do this then I will do this."Edward told me.

When we got to the house I saw a blur pass me and felt myself being pushed to the ground. "Bella I already got the perfect dress for you it will all work out I've seen it all happening Bella. The future is all coming more clear we all going to be happy." Alice told me. I couldn't help but feel happy when I'm with the Cullen's they all make me feel like family. "Bella I'm so happy for you and tomorrow we can go shopping for the wedding to "Rosalie said. I heard Edward laughing from beside me when he heard the word shopping knowing how much I dislike shopping. But if it meant we can get married next week I will go with Rosalie and Alice shopping.

The next day Alice, Rosalie and I went shopping. I had to endure two hours of Bella Barbie before we went to the shops. Right now we are in a bridal shop looking for the dresses. We already found my dress it was a simple white dress with vintage lace on it. It was perfect to get married in and it was perfect for Edward. Alice found a silver of the shoulder dress and Rosalie had one similar in red. The next shop was one I hated going into because of last time. Victoria secrets. "So Bella we thought we might buy you some stuff for the wedding night."Alice said. "Are you excited Bella I remember when it was mine and Emmet's first time I was so nervous."Rosalie said. "I think I'm more nervous about when I'm walking down the aisle that I trip on my face."I said. 'Bella I've already seen the wedding and you will not trip over or anything it will or be fine and you will become the newest Cullen member." Alice told me. "Come on Bella lets pick something that will knock Edward's socks of." Rosalie said. Then they forced their full force on me by pushing me into the dressing room and shoving things at me.

When we got home I was greeted by Edward. Thankfully he saved me from hours of Bella Barbie which I think is going to happen every day if Edward doesn't stop it. "Carlisle wants to talk to us in his study." Edward told me. When we went to his study Carlisle was readying a medical book and next to it was the books that started everything. We quickly came in and sat down on the chairs. "Know I was these books that was given to us and I still wanted to see if you'd wanted to try for a baby like how it's suggested in the book. But I can't guarantee it will work because we changing the future as much as it is already". Carlisle told us. "Bella and I have talked about it Carlisle and we both want to this and I've talked to Alice about this and for some strange reason she can see the baby's future. In the books it suggests that she can't see the baby's future but she can."Edward said. "She can and you've seen our baby what does it look like? Is it a girl or a boy?" I interrupted. "Like she is described in the book Bella with your chocolate brown eyes, a heartbeat and blood running through her veins." Edward told me "Bella you know that there is still risk to you. We know that you will need blood so we can give you a drip for that now that we know what the baby will need. I just need to prepare you'd that Bella you will probably get sick during the pregnancy."Carlisle said. I knew that I should tell Edward about me wanting to stay humans for a little longer but I need to know if my plans are possible. "Carlisle I wanted to know if it was possible for me to stay human after the birth." I asked and I looked at Edward when I asked him and he had a sad look on his face. "You could Bella if we plan the birth propley we can. If you don't mind me asking but why did you want to stay human." Carlisle asked. "I know having this baby is a big enough risk but I want to know if it was possible to have another baby as well."I said. "Bella when did think of this. Is this what Alice have been hiding from me. You can't have another baby Bella it could be too much for you and you could die. Do you know what that will do to me? Do you know how much I love you?" Edward questioned me. "Edward I think if we wait maybe a few months after the first baby this could all work out. If we make sure you absolutely healthy after the first baby then I don't see any reason you can have another. But first we got to try for the first baby before we think about another baby."Carlisle said.

We both left Carlisle office in silence I was thinking about the family we could have a beautiful girl with brown eyes and a handsome boy with green eyes. I was worried that Edward wouldn't want to have a child thinking it was too much. "Please Edward tell what's on your mind."I asked. I heard him chuckle beside me laughing about me wanting to hear his thoughts usually it's the other way around. "Bella I'm just worried about you?" Edward told me. "Edward you don't need to worry about me I will be fine" I replied


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

It was finally time for me and Edward to get married I couldn't believe it. Alice wouldn't let me see any of the decorations. We had to do everything traditional even though there was nothing traditional about Edward. I couldn't help think that two months ago I would have laughed if you told me I was getting married to the most perfect person. I looked over the door and I saw Esme come into the room with a bracelet. It was silver and it had the Cullen crest on it. All the Cullen's wore one and now I had one as well. "Bella I have this bracelet for you to make you a true Cullen. Before Edward met you he would spend all his time in his room listening to music. You have brought so much life to him Bella he comes and acts like a member of this family. He loves you very much Bella and you are truly my daughter. I want to thank you for everything you done to the family. You complete our family Bella." Esme told me. I couldn't help but give Esme a big hug. I was lucky that Alice put waterproof mascara on me because I was crying. "Esme all you have made me feel so welcome into your family. Edward has changed me he brought me to life and I love him so much" I told Esme. "I know you do my daughter and he loves you so much. You and Edwards love for each other is so strong that only true mates get to have and Edwards has finally found his mate." Esme said. If vampires could cry Esme would be bawling here eyes out. Then I saw Rosalie and Alice come in with Jasper coming in last. I picked Jasper to walk me down the aisle because other then Carlisle he is the oldest and also because he can keep me calm when I'm walking down the aisle. "Bella it's time" Alice said.

EPOV

"So Eddy you ready to be married."Emmet asked me. I ignore him when he called me Eddy because of I was too happy. I had waited eighty years to find the person who I love and I finally found her. Bella was becoming my Bella she truly made me happy. "Ok Eddy I have three rules for you first always listen to what Bella wants, What Bella wants Bella gets and last always make her happy. Ok I'm being serious know Edward I love Bella she's my little sister and you better not make her unhappy because you will have to deal with me." Emmet warned. "I really appreciate how you'd all accepted Bella and I won't hurt her. I love her so much she's my life now. If I could dream I would dream of her and only her." I told him. "Ok enough emotions I can't believe little Eddy is becoming a man tonight huh". Emmet said. I had to laugh at Emmet's moods he couldn't pretend to be serious for one minute. "Edward I just thought I will come in and say good luck for today." Jasper said. "Thank you Jasper" I said. "Ok it's time" Emmet said while Jasper left to walk Bella down the aisle.

BPOV

"Bella you need to calm down a bit. I'm trying to settle you and Edward down. All the nerves coming of Edward is making me double over." Jasper told me. "Edwards nervous why". I asked and the music started. We both started to walk down the aisle. "Edwards nervous that you will change your mind but I'm sure the nerves will calm down when you both say I Do."Jasper told me then Jasper handed me to Edward.

I wasn't paying any attention to any of the words because I was paying too much attention on Edward. He looked gorgeous in his black tuxedo. He had Emmet and Jasper next to him while I had Alice and Rosalie next to me. "I do" I heard Edward say. "Isabella Marie Swan do you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your husband." Carlisle asked me "I do" I chocked out. I didn't realise I was crying to I had to talk. "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Carlisle said. Then Edward leaned down and gave me a kiss that had so much passion in it that I had to remember to breath. Everyone gave us hugs. It was only the Cullen family who was here because of we didn't want anyone to tell volturi about me. We are hoping that we don't have any run in with the volturi.

"We are so happy for you both "Esme said. "Thank you Esme "Edward replied. Everyone was dancing and I thought it was the perfect opportunity to talk to Edward. I wanted to know why he was so nervous when he know how much I love him. "Edward can I please talk to you in private." I asked. Edward looked at me worried and I wanted to know why he was so worried for. "Bella is everything alright." Edward asked me. "Edward when I was walking down the aisle I was talking to Jasper he was helping calm down everyone and he told me that you were really worried. I want to know why are you so worried for Edward when you know how much I love you?" I asked. "Bella I was worried that you will be sad today because of your parents weren't here. You had to drop all communication with your family because of me and I was worried that you wouldn't want to spend the rest of your life with me. I love you Bella and I wish that you didn't need to give up everything." Edward said. I had to think about what I was going to say next because of Edward is opening up on me. The truth is I haven't really thought about my family because I have a new family and it will have to take a little use to having to live with four other couples because of the other night we heard Emmet and Rosalie going at it upstairs. Then we heard Alice and Jasper going at it downstairs. "Edward you have given me more then I gave up. I have a new family people who love me and support me. I was the parent in my family but know I finally have a family. I have two parents who treat me like a daughter and love me. I have sibling who treat me like a little sister something I've never have. Last but not least I have a husband who treats me so well and loves me so much. I love you Edward."I told him. "I just don't want you to regret anything that's all Bella. You know I worry." Edward told me.

"Can you promise me that you will try to not worry as much" I asked.

EPOV

I knew that I shouldn't worry so much because of I knew that Bella was safe and she doesn't regret anything. But I still worry that she will regret her choices in time and that something will happen like the volturi might come. But I knew that me worrying will only upset Bella and don't want to upset her. "Bella I will try my best to keep you promise Bella because I love you and I want you to always remember that Bella." I told her . Edward I'm coming over to dance with Bella Carlisle thought. Then Carlisle came over to us and pulled Bella along with him. Then Esme came who was absolutely beaming with happiness. "Edward I am so happy for you. Bella is the sweetest, beautiful and smart girl and she is so perfect for you. You both love each other so much and that will get you both very far." Esme told me. "Esme I just made Bella a promise to not worry so much but I can't help but worried what do I do." I asked. I didn't know how to not worry about Bella because of the book that said that so many bad things happen to me and Bella and I wanted everything to go smoothly. "Edward you can't help to not worry but you can't be worried every second because that will wreck your relationship. Bella can read you so well Edward so you going to have to learn how to deal with your worry's. You got to stop worrying that she will regret her decision because she's not because she loves you Edward."Esme said. Hey bro what are you doing Emmet thought. I had to laugh at Emmet because he was always in a happy mood. "I'm just talking to mum Emmet" I told him. I looked over at Esme and she look like she would be crying if she was human. She loved it when one of us kids called her mum.

BPOV

"Bella I want to welcome you to the family." Carlisle said. "Thank you Carlisle. So where are you all going tonight?"I asked. I knew that Edward wanted the family close instead of being far away in case something happens tonight. "We all are going hunting near the house in case something happen."He told me. "Carlisle I just want to thank you for accepting me into this family."I said. "Bella I've known Edward for over eighty years and he has walked around with our kind and your kind and hasn't found happiness. But then when he met you he was brought out of his hallow empty life and he is so much happy. I have to thank you for making him so happy and for becoming a part of our family."Carlisle told me.

After I danced with Carlisle I danced with Emmet and Jasper. Then they all left know it was time for just me and Edward. "Bella you sure you want to do this" Edward asked me. I had to control my emotions because I felt so nervous. But I knew everything will be ok. "Yes Edward I want this more than anything."I told him.

Then he led me into the room. I slipped into the bathroom and I looked over at the bench and notice some sky blue lingerie and I quickly put them on because they didn't expose to much only a bit of my stomach. I knew that this was what I wanted so I opened the door and I noticed Edward had his shirt of was standing looking out the bedroom window. He quickly turned when he heard me enter. He his mouth opened when he saw me and then he smiled my crooked smile. I took in a shaky breath because my stomach was full of nots because I was full of nerve. Edward quickly kissed me with heaps of passion but not to much to cause me any pain. He showed me how much he loved me in his kissed. He trailed a line of kissed from my collar bone all the way down my neck and stopped at my shoulders. He ran his hand down my thigh and rub circles there. I had to remember to breathe because all I could think of at the moment was about Edward. "Breath Bella breathe. Edward reminded me. I ran my hands down his body feeling every muscle under my touch. I quickly started unbuckling his belt to undo his pants. Edward was breathing shakily under my touch and he sighed. "Bella I want to tell you how much I love you and I want you to tell me if I hurt you ok because I can't bear to hurt you Bella. So please promise me that you will tell me if I hurt you ok." Edward asked me. "Of course I will Edward" I told him.

The rest of the night we made love as husband and wife. Edward stayed in control and I knew he could.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. I didn't realise how hungry I was until I smelt the food. I had to laugh at Edward when he came in because he at a chef hat and an apron on. "I thought I will make your breakfast for you." Edward told me when I walked into the kitchen. "Carlisle called there coming back today. Carlisle wants to give you a check up." Edward said. I knew that Carlisle had to make sure I was in perfect condition for when I'm expecting. "Why so soon it's been nice just the two of us." I asked. "Bella Carlisle needs to make sure you healthy and make sure your health doesn't deter ate. Now come and eat because Esme will yell at me if you don't." He said. I had to laugh at that because Esme was never angry at anyone. Only when the family is in danger. "So did you enjoy last night as much as I did." I asked. "I enjoyed it very much. At first I was scared but when we were actually doing it I knew I would never hurt you I love you too much to hurt you" Edward said. "I love you too and I will try my hardest to not hurt you when I become a newborn ok."I said and Edward chuckled. I knew that in a few hours we wouldn't be able to talk too much with everyone else around so I thought I will use this opportunity to talk to Edward propley. "Edward wants going to happen when I need blood will I have to drink it like it says in the books." I asked. I have been worrying about that for a while know knowing that I have to drink blood has made me scared. "Bella you don't need to worry about that yet." He said. "But I am worried Edward I don't think I could drink blood I'm scared." I confessed to him. "I talked to Carlisle all about this when you were sleeping the other night. He said because we have time to prepare his thought of a few ways to keep you healthy. When you first become sick his going to give you a blood transfusion and a drip as well. So hopefully you will be able to keep food down but if the blood transfusion doesn't work I think you might have to drink the blood. I'm sorry this is hard on you Bella but just think of our beautiful girl we going to have." He told me. "Edward what's going to happen when I have this blood transfusion how are you going to handle it and what about everyone else?" I asked. I've been worried about Edward with the blood because he hasn't been exposed to my blood. I don't think his been exposed to any blood other then when he use to hunt humans. I'm worried that it will be too painful for him and I hate that he will be in pain. "Bella don't worry about everyone they are going to go hunting every day except for me." Edward said. "Edward you're going to be in pain and I can't let you be in any kind of pain. I love you too much for you to be in pain." I told him. I felt bad that I'm causing the family so much pain. But I knew that wanting the same future as me and Edward. We all wanted to have a baby in the family. "Bella you're going to go through pain as well and that's what's going to make me be in pain is seeing you in any pain. I love you Bella I've been on this diet more than everyone else except for Carlisle so I want be in pain it will just be a little burn for me." He told me.

EPOV

I love Bella so much she always puts everyone ahead of herself. I knew she wanted to talk about the future know when it's just us. I wish that it could be just me and Bella for a while but I know that Carlisle wanted to keep notes on Bella's condition. "Edward what about Jasper you know he has the most trouble with his thirst." Bella asked me. I had a talk with Carlisle about how we going to go about with the blood for Bella. "Bella Jasper will be fine. I talked to Carlisle and if it gets too much for Jasper or anyone else they will just stay in a hotel for a little bit Bella." I told her. I knew that Bella wouldn't allow anyone stay at a hotel because she is to self-less. "We're home" Alice yelled out. I was to focus on Bella that I didn't hear them come home. Alice and Jasper came home first because Alice missed Bella too much. Edward look at my latest vision Alice thought. Next thing I knew I was watching the future. Vision

I was sitting with Bella and Bella was still human. There was a little girl on the floor with us she had my hair colour but the little girl had chocolate coloured eyes just like Bella. "Rensemee you're are so beautiful, I can't believe she is here Edward." Bella said. "I know she is truly a miracle Bella." I said. Then Rosalie came downstairs with a little dress. "Rensemee come on let's let mum and dad have sometime together." Rosalie said. Then Rensemee and Rosalie walked out hand in hand. "You sure you want another baby Bella because I could change you right now if you wanted to it's all up to you " I told her. "Edward everything ran smoothly with Rensemee and I'm certain if we try again it will all turn out ok. Then after the baby is born you can turn me Edward. I love you and I want to give you this gift. You've given me so much Edward a loving home and a loving family."Bella said. Then I leaned in to Bella and kissed her. Then i ran with her on my back to we were in the room then we made love.

I finished watching the vision I couldn't help smiling Jasper was talking to Bella. Edward bro please calm down a bit because you going to make me giggle like a school girl Jasper thought. Edward it worked you and Bella is going to have a baby. I'm so happy for you guys and I already told everyone else and they are all happy for you'd Alice thought. "Come on Jasper let's leave Bella and Edward for a little bit."Alice said. I would have to thank Alice for allowing me to watch her vision I knew straight away what to get Alice the 911 yellow Porsche that we read about in the book. I wish I knew who gave us the books because without them then our future would have a lot of heartache for not just us but for Tanya and her family. "Edward I know something's going on tell me right now what's going on." Bella asked me. I decided to have some fun with Bella "Bella I don't know what you mean" I said. "Edward don't play dumb you know that Alice should drag me away to have girl talk and then dress me up." Bella said. Then Bella did the one thing she knew I couldn't resist she pouted. So I decided to tell her all about the vision.

BPOV

I knew that Alice and Edward are hiding something from me and I'm going to find out. I don't know if anyone else knows what they are hiding but I will find. I did the one thing I knew that Edward couldn't resist. I pouted and he gave in. "Ok I will tell you Alice had a vision."Edward said. I couldn't help but feel annoyed at Edward his not even giving me details about only Alice had a vision. "What was the vision about Edward?" I asked him. He was being so difficult and I didn't know why he wasn't telling me. He usually told me everything. Until it hit me he liked it when I was annoyed he said I was very hot. Well I guess he won't get any kisses of me for an hour. "You just want to see me annoyed don't you well I'm not going to give you any kisses for the rest of the night."I told him smugly. Then his face fell. "Ok Bella you win I will tell you about the vision. It was of us and Rensemee was bored and everything went smoothly. You didn't need to be turned I'm assuming that you had a normal c-section. "He told me. I couldn't help but smile because that meant that we were going to have a baby a family. But at the same time I was jealous of Alice because she was able to see the baby and I had to wait until she was born to see her. "You saw her tell me about her."I demanded. Then everyone came home before Edward even had a chance to tell me about her. Esme came in first and grabbed me into a big hug. "Bella Alice told us about her vision and we are so happy for you." Esme said. By the time that we all sat and talk I was getting tired and I didn't get much sleep last night.

EPOV

I knew that Bella was getting tired so I took her to our room. I came downstairs to watch Jasper and Emmet wrestle when I first heard my brother's thoughts. I knew straight away it wasn't Jasper because Jasper was respectful with other people's privacy. So Eddy you finally got laid hah Emmet thought. "Emmet if you keep that up I'm seriously going to hurt you."I warned. "Come on Edward Bella's going to tell the girl's all about it tomorrow when she wakes up. So spill" Jasper told me. I knew that Bella would probably be guilted into spilling into last night so I thought I might as well tell them vaguely about last night. "Ok fine I only going to spill because the girls will tell you anyway. So last night was nothing I've ever expience before." I told them. "So how many times have you'd done it."Emmet asked and I growled at him because I was annoyed at Emmet for asking me questions. "We did three time before Bella got sleepy ok there I told you know drop." I warned. Come on Ed we just wanted to know if you enjoyed it Emmet thought. "Yes Emmet I enjoyed it. Now weren't you two wrestling?" I asked trying to distract them. Then they started wrestling.

BPOV

When I woke up I expected to wake up in the arms of Edward instead I woke up with Alice standing in front of me. Oh no she was going to play Barbie Bella with me. "Bella wake up and get dressed now." Alice told me. I knew I didn't want an angry Alice on my hands so I decided to do what she said and I put on my clothes. I then walked down the stairs and was greeted by Esme. "Good Morning Bella I made you breakfast." Esme told me. After I ate breakfast Alice and Rosalie were at the table watching me. "What we not going shopping are we Edward will never allow it." I warned them. "No Bella tell us about last night." Rosalie asked. "What about last night." I asked playing dumb "Come on Bella don't act dumb tell us about last night when we left." Alice demanded and then pouted. Alice knew that I always gave in when she pouted. "Fine it was amazing. First I was really nervous and so was Edward but after a few minutes we got over it. It was truly amazing and I think Edward had a good time. I asked him and he said it was amazing but I don't know if it's true or not."I told them. "Bella of cause Edward had a good time. Emmet told me that he asked Edward about it and Edward said he enjoyed. He has really changed because of you Bella. If Emmet asked him that before well Edward would of bitten his head off."Rosalie said. "Speaking of Edward where is he?"I inquired. "Oh we forget to tell you Edward went with Emmet and Jasper. He wanted to go before he is exposed to blood. We don't want any accidents." Alice told me. "Alice can I ask you a question about the future." I asked her. "Sure Bella" She said. "Can you see it all turning out ok with me and Edward. I mean I know Edward said you saw the baby. But did you see me as a vampire. I'm worried in case Edward changes his mind. We've discussed it with each other but I'm worried that he might not go through with it." I explained. "I haven't seen you as a vampire yet because you and Edward haven't decided a date for you change yet. But I don't need to see the future to know that you are going to get changed. Bella Edward loves you too much to watch you die and he respects you enough to follow through with your choices."Alice told me "Yeah Bella if Edward doesn't change you we can always do it for you." Rose told me. Then I heard shouting coming from the front yard so Rose Alice and I went out to the front. "No I won "Emmet shouted. "I had two more bears on top of yours." Jasper shouted back. I knew straight away what they were arguing about it has been regular thing on their hunting trips. Emmet and Jasper loved to bet. They would bet on anything. Suddenly I felt two strong arms grab me and I knew straight away Edward was home. "Good morning my love" Edward greeted me "How was your hunting trip." I asked. "It was enjoyable but I wish I could have stayed here with you." He told me. "Why what did they do this time." The they I was talking about was Emmet and Jasper they always got on Edwards nerves. "They were tolerable but I needed to hunt so there is no chance of any accidents." Edward told me. "Edward can we talk in private. I know it's a bit hard to talk in private but I just want to talk to you by yourself please "I asked "Sure Bella "Edward said. Then Edward grabbed me and carefully threw me on his back and ran to a little clearing. The Clearing looked like it use to have all trees surrounding it but they have all been ripped out. "This was made by Emmet and Jasper. They needed a place to wrestle but they knew they would get in trouble of Esme if they wrestle near the house. Now tell me what's on your mind."Edward asked me. "Edward when are you going to change me."I asked him. I saw a look of shock on his face because I've never really asked him the question before. "I don't know Bella when do you want to change." He asked me. I got annoyed at his answer because he should have a saw in when I should be changed because that is what married people do they make choices. "Edward we are married now and we both need to make this important decision." I told him. "Bella well what it is told in the storey it said that your pregnancy is about five to six weeks. We want to wait two months after we had our little girl before we try for another one. So when do you want to change because I thought maybe a year from when we first met."Edward said. When he said this I couldn't help the big grin on my face because that was a perfect date because that was when my life changed. "Edward that is perfect thank you."I told him. "Now come on Carlisle wants to talk to us my love. I love you Bella and I want to thank you as well for making my life better." Edward told me. "Edward you changed my life for the better to."I told him. "I'm sorry you had to leave your family for me."He told me. "I do miss them sometimes but I love you." I told him. We both walked hand in hand back to the house in silence and we walked slowly up to Carlisle's study. Carlisle was sitting behind his desk and it look like he was waiting for us because he has out a measuring tape, scales and a blood test. "Now Bella I want to keep notes on your pregnancy so we know how you going. Alice has told me that everything will turn out ok but I'm hoping that if we keep notes of this pregnancy then we will now what to expect next time." Carlisle explained. "Carlisle why do you think Alice can see the baby but in the book it says Alice can't see her." I asked. "Well Bella we don't actually know if whatever was in the book was true. We don't know if the person could actually tell the future or not." Carlisle said before Edward interrupted him. "Carlisle how do you explain that the person knew we were vampires or about the werewolves" " I don't know Edward but we only had a note left with the books so we don't know much about what's true and what's not. That's another reason why I want to keep track of your pregnancy because we don't actually know what will happen."Carlisle explained. "So are you saying you don't know if Bella will be safe or not. I know there was a bit of risk but it sounds like you think she will mostly die." Edward said. "Edward we have Alice vision to show us that Bella will be ok but we already have a plan set up to keep Bella ok. So I want to measure you Bella everyday to see how you are progressing."Carlisle told us. Then Carlisle did all the normal check up.

When we finished with Carlisle Edward decided to take me out for dinner. Alice and Rosalie played Bella Barbie and I was grateful because I wanted to look like Edward's equal. When I walked downstairs Edward was waiting for me. I had my hair half up and half down with curls. I was wearing a one shoulder dress that is midnight blue. Edward was wearing long black pants with a midnight blue long sleeve top that matched my dress. I was happy that Alice didn't make me wear heels because I didn't want to fall on my face. "Bella you look beautiful" Edward told me. "You look beautiful to I love you Edward." I told him. "I love you to love" he told me. Then we walked to the front yard and Edward got his Ashton Martian.

The restaurant was really beautiful and had a piano playing. When we sat down I noticed the music changed into my lullaby. I remember the first time Edward played the lullaby for me I cried my eyes out. "Bella how are you feeling" Edward asked me. "You're worried aren't you? Talk to me." I asked him. "Of course I'm worried Bella. You don't realise how important you are to me. You are my life Bella you are the only person who's ever captured my heart and you are the only woman who ever will. You hold my heart in your hands Bella and I just hate to think that if the plan we set up propley then I could lose you." He told me. "You are my life to Edward without you Edward I'm nothing. We are part of a package and no one or nothing could ever could come in between us. But we knew that this had risks and we still took them because the outcomes will be better than the risks." I told him "Hi what can I get you." The waitress asked Edward. The waitress was trying to flirt with Edward but Edward only had eyes for me. "Can we have the Lobster please and two cokes as well please." Edward ordered for the both of us. After he ordered it took me a minute to realise that Edward ordered two lobsters. "Edward I can't eat two lobster." I told him. "Bella relax I'm going to eat mine as well because this is technical our honeymoon so we might as enjoy it. Also we won't be going out in the next few weeks." Edward told me. "I thought maybe when I'm turned then we could go to the famous Isle Esme and I'm sure that Rosalie and Emmet could look after the kids." I told him. "Bella I don't think I won't Emmet to look after our kids. If you spent the last seventy years with him you wouldn't want him to look after lout kids either." Edward told me. Then the waitress came. "Here's your order anything else." The waitress said and still tried to flirt with Edward. "No thank you" Edward said and didn't break eye contact with me. We both ate our meals in silence it was funny to watch Edward wolf down his lobster trying to not bring it back up. "How was your meal" I teased him. "Not nearly as good as the company" He replied with a smile. We just had dinner and we didn't have dessert because I got to tired to stay any longer.

EPOV

When we left the restaurant I could feel the lobster rolling around my stomach. I had to laugh at the waitress failed attempt of flirting. She handed me her number with the check but I left it with the money and I left her a generous tip. When we went home I was bombarded with Alice's thoughts. She was yelling at me in her mind. EDWARD I'VE HAD ANOTHER VISION HERE I WILL SHOW YOU. Alice yelled at me in her thoughts. Then I felt myself in one of Alice's visions.

Vision

Bella and I were kissing but there was something different about Bella her skin was the same colour as me. Then Bella open her eyes and then I saw Bella's crimson coloured eyes. "I love you Edward. I know what you mean about humans feelings are so much weaker than a vampire because my feelings for you are have double I didn't think that was possible."Bella said. "Bella I nearly lost you Bella having EJ and I'm so happy Bella because I wouldn't be able to continue on if you didn't survive. But because of you Bella we have two beautiful children." I told her. "Where are they" Bella asked me. "Rosalie and Emmet took them away because we were expecting you to scream."I told her. "I didn't want to scream for you. I know how much pain you would be in."Bella told me. "Bella you didn't need to do that."I told her.

Then the vision finished. Then I felt Alice yelling at me again through her thoughts. Edward that wasn't it I had another one to.

Vision

Bella and I were in lounge room. We both looked nervous Jasper Carlisle Esme and Alice was in the background watching me and Bella Wearily. "Edward what if I heart them" Bella asked me. "Bella we won't let anything happen. Jasper will know if you feel thirsty and will tell me." I told her. "Don't worry Bella you have all us to help you out and we won't let you hurt the kids." Jasper said to Bella. Next minute a car came up the drive and Emmet came in with a little girl who looked about one year old. I quickly rose from my seat and quickly picked the little girl up. "Rensemee" I cooed. Then Bella quickly rose from her seat and she was standing next to me Jasper rose as well and stood with us. Rensemee hair was the same colour as mine but was curly she had Bella's heart shape face and features. I gave Bella Rensemee to Bella to hold. "I don't feel thirsty around her. I can smell her but she smells more like vampire then human. Does EJ smell the same as her?"She asked me while holding Rensemee. Then Rosalie came in with a baby that looked about a week old. The baby had the same hair type as Bella but had my hair colour. Then EJ open his eyes and I smiled he had my colour eyes and I did when I was a human. He also had Bella's heart shape face and my features "His beautiful Edward. He looks only a few days older then he is" Bella murmured. "Yes we think he going to grow at a slower pace than Rensemee." I told her.

I was quickly brought out of the vision by Bella sleep talking. I couldn't help the smile on my face because our plans were all planning out good. It looked like Bella will be ok in the end. I quickly put Bella to bed then I went to find Alice. I found her downstairs with Rosalie watching Emmet and Jasper playing video games. Alice looked up at me and walked into the kitchen. I guess she saw what I was going to ask. But she was going to let me ask her anyway. "Alice in the vision it said I nearly lost Bella is that true.' I asked her. "Ok I did get another vision it was of Bella but she having the baby and no one were here and I don't know why. She had to have him naturally Edward and she broke her pelvis and she was bleeding pretty bad. You only made it in time. Edward the thing is I couldn't see us I think it was the werewolves Edward." Alice told me.

Carlisle just came home and we held a family meeting. Carlisle at the head and all of us on any seats. The room was only used for two purposes and that was for Bella to eat and for family meetings. "Ok so Alice you had another vision."Carlisle asked me. "She actually had three two of them I have seen and one I haven't and she doesn't want to show me." I explained him. I turned towards Alice so she can explain her vision to Carlisle. "I was looking into the future because I was talking to Bella today and she wanted to know if I can see her as a vampire. So I took a look into the future and I saw her having a baby boy. He was beautiful you could see Bella and Edward in them both." Alice said leaving out the most important details. "Ok I don't see what has you two so worried." Carlisle said confused. "Bella has the baby naturally because no one was here with her. I heard her scream out to all of us but no one was here. The bay was much stronger then Bella and it broke her pelvis and she was bleeding really bad. That she had to be changed into a vampire immediately. The thing is I looked into the future of everyone about that time but I see nothing. There is only one thing I can't see and that's the werewolves."Alice told everyone. "Carlisle what do we do.' Esme asked. "I don't know Esme I don't know" Carlisle told Esme. I knew the only way but the only problem would be to get everyone to agree with me. I knew that Emmet and Jasper would be on my side but I don't know about Rosalie and Alice. The only way to keep our lives peaceful is to fight the wolves. "Carlisle we can't run away and move again we have to go back to forks." I told him. "But Edward we can't let anyone know about Bella's condition." Carlisle told me. "I think I know what Edwards thinking and I have to agree. They are going to come looking for us anyway because they think we changed Bella and the only way we can keep them away from the house is to meet them there." Jasper explained. Don't worry bro I got your back Jasper thought. "Alice has your vision changed yet" I asked her. "No but I've been keeping track of the news in Forks and they said there has been heaps of sightings of wolves so they are still in Forks. I see our future disappearing in four months. So I think that we should call the Denali family for help but we go to some other place away from Bella." Alice suggested. Edward you should stay with Bella because she is going to need you. Then i was brought into a vision of me and Bella watching TV. Bella was pregnant and the baby kicking her hard and hurting her. I was there talking to the baby and the baby was communicating with me somehow. I think I could read the baby's thoughts like in the books. "Edward your voice helps settle the baby down so you need to stay with Bella while we go." Alice said. "But Alice I don't want to leave you'd all alone to fight." I told her. "Alice is right Edward you need to be here with Bella because she will be scared out of her mind and she needs her husband with her." Esme told me.

We all agreed that they will be leaving in a few days and will be gone for a week. They didn't need a lot of time to train because they knew that the wolves had no experience in fighting vampires. They weren't going to kill the wolves only hurt them a bit to show them not to mess with us.

I went outside for a bit because I needed some time to think I know that Bella will be ok but why does everything we do turn out wrong. Our plans have had to change over and over again. We were going to go to prom and Bella was going to finish High school but she couldn't because of the wolves. Then we moved so it didn't start anything but then they tried to hunt us down. I couldn't help but feel like this is my fault. "This isn't your fault Edward." Jasper told me. "We all thought it will be best to move because we all want to live in peace. An if we didn't move we would of moved in a year or two because you were going to change Bella anyway." Jasper continues. In my head I knew that what he was saying was the truth but in my heart I couldn't help blaming myself. But I knew that if we didn't move then than we would have had to move in a year or two when I changed Bella. "Jasper is right Edward I thought it was the best idea because we didn't want to fight them but what they are doing is forcing our hand. They are forcing us to fight them because I've been checking the papers and there have been sightings of big wolves in a few towns over. So we going to leave tomorrow Edward and go to Forks." Alice told me. "Alice I should come with you'd because it's too much of a risk to not have me. I will know if it's a trap or anything. You should stay with Bella Alice and I should go with the rest of them."I told them. "I think his right Alice you should stay because Edward will now if a trap or something and you should stay here because you will know if they are coming to the house you will be better staying here." Jasper told Alice.

All three of us went inside and got our stuff ready I knew I needed to tell Bella where I'm going but I knew it was going to be heartbreaking for the both of us. This will be the longest I have gone away. I week seems like years to me without Bella. I walked up to Carlisle study to tell him the change of plans. "Carlisle I'm coming with you'd. I know you said before that I should stay home with Bella but I need to go to help you all. What if it's a trap Carlisle? You wouldn't know but I would because I will be able to read their minds. They won't know that I can read their minds so they I will be able to find out their secrets." I told Carlisle. "Well Edward I agree with you it would be very handy to have you with us but whose going to stay home with Bella. As a doctor I don't think Bella should be left by herself."Carlisle told me. "I think it will be best for Alice to stay home with Bella because she knows if any of the wolves are coming to the house."I told him. "That's a good idea to have Alice stay home and I think it will be harder for Alice to fight because she will be to focus on her visions then on the fight."Carlisle said.

Shortly after I left Carlisle study and made my way to the piano to play for a little bit. I knew that I should spend the time with Bella but I know it will be very hard on the both of us to say goodbye. I felt Esme come and put her hand on my shoulder. "I know you worried about Bella Edward but she will be in very capable hands. Alice will keep her busy Edward she want be able to have any time to think about you."Esme told me. "I'm just worried about her Esme and I don't really know how to say goodbye to her Esme" I told her. Esme was certainly the heart of the family she always know when one of us was upset all needed to talk about something she was truly our mother. "Esme I also wanted to thank you for everything you do for Bella because I know it makes Bella feel more like home. It's hard for her sometimes even though she doesn't admit. You know with leaving her family and everything." I told Esme. "Edward Bella is as much a part of this family as you are. She might not be one of us but she is part of this family. She is my daughter in every sense of the word. I love her to and I'm going to miss her when we go. Also when you say goodbye Edward just make sure you let her know how much you love her." Esme told me.

After my talk with Esme I decided to go upstairs and lay with Bella for a while. When I went up there Bella was curled up in a little ball on the bed with no blankets. I quickly hoped into the bed with Bella I snuggled against her and put the blankets on her. I didn't know how to say goodbye to Bella but I knew I should wake her up right know before we leave today. I just laid there for a few hours and let myself think of Alice's vision she had I thought of how beautiful our kids will look and how beautiful Bella will look even though she is beautiful know but as a vampire she looks like a complete goddess. The hours slowly went until there was only an hour left before we have to go to Denali. "Bella Bella love wake up." I said. "No I'm sleeping." Bella whined. I've noticed these past few days she has been sleeping at lot more than usually. I should probably ask Carlisle about this when we get back. "Bella please you have to get up you go to sleep later." I told her. When she heard me pleading with her to get up she shot up straight away and she had a worried look on her face. 'Edward what's going on." Bella Demanded. "Bella i know I told you I know I said that wasn't going to leave you during your pregnancy but I have to leave for a week in an hour." I told her. I looked over at her and I noticed that she had tears in her eyes. My sweet beautiful Bella was crying because of me. I knew I had to leave but I also knew I couldn't take Bella it was too risky to take her to Forks and anywhere near the werewolves. We sat in silence for a little bit Bella was the first to break the silence. "Where are you going tell me everything Edward and don't leave anything out." Bella told me. "Ok I will tell you from the start. When we got home you were asleep and Alice had three visions. One of you becoming a vampire the second one was of EJ our second baby and another one of you nearly dyeing. You were having the baby and it was to string and no one was home and you were bleeding really badly." I told her and I briefly stopped because it pained me to imagine my Bella lying on the ground bloody and dying. "Alice looked to see where we were and she discovered that the wolves have been looking for us and we need to go and meet up with them in Forks." I told her. "So why can't everyone else go and you stay" Bella asked me. "The original plan was for me to stay with you but then we thought what if it's a trap Bella and I can't let them kill our family Bella. I need to make sure they are ok and I'm the only person who can make sure they are completely safe. Alice is going to stay here and make sure you are safe." I explained to her. "But Edward what if I lose you" Bella said. "Bella they are unorganised and they don't know that we know what they are planning. Bella we have the upper hand I promise you don't that I will be ok. You have to promise me that you will be ok as well you need to stay safe Bella for me and our baby. Please Bella I love you." I begged her. "Edward you said Alice was staying with me didn't you." Bella asked me. "Yes Alice is staying and Jasper is happy that she is staying." I told her. I looked at Bella and I noticed that she was still crying. I wipe my hand against her cheek and I leaned in to give her a kiss. Next thing I know we were both giving into our desires as we made love.

I was getting dressed the rest of the family is waiting for me because of me and Bella making love no one wanted to come into the room because they knew what we were doing. I heard Emmet hand Jasper some money. They made another bet for how long Bella and I will be at it for. "I can hear you know" I growled at them causing Bella to jump. "I know bro" Emmet yelled back. I never knew you had it in you bro Emmet thought. "Edward I want you to know that you are my everything and that I love you so much you are ,my life and I need you to come back to me ok" Bella told me. "Bella you are my life and I love you with all my heart and I will come home and Alice will see if anything happens to me ok." I told her.

I went downstairs to join everyone else as we made our way to Forks.


End file.
